Mine!
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Simple Valentine Days/OrexChi/bad at summaries/ English my second languange/ RnR plz!/this is on wattpad too LuChe12 my Pen Name/


Chitanda PoV's

"Ohayou gozaimasu Oreki-san!" I greet him, today is valentine, it's snowing, and Tanabe-senpai with Kugayama-senpai want us a Valentine themes for all club, we haven't decided it yet, Tanabe-senpai just told us yesterday, they will look it tomorrow.

"Ohayou," He greet me back "So Oreki-san... Have you find a design for our club?" I ask him, he shook his head "Not even a chance, I thought you and Iabara has an idea, valentines are popular with girl right?"

"Oreki-senpai! Please accept my chocolates!"

I look at the umm.. Oreki Houtarou fans club.. they just made it! You see, Oreki-san is popular now, especially with the first year student, he popular because the mystery he solved, also Fukube-san.

"No! Mine!"

Ah, they started fight again.

"Ano.. if you wouldn't mind, it's time for me and Oreki-san go to the class.. or else we will late," I said the girls just look at me with a dead glare but then, they go away while mumbling.

Oreki Houtarou POV

"Thank you, Chitanda," I said "Your welcome Oreki-san," All those fangirls made that fans club for nothing, such a waste energy! I hate being surrounded by people, especially fangirls.

"Today is valentine...," Chitanda mumbling "What was that?" I asked "N-Nothing..!" she said, her face was all red... wow, I wonder what's she said, it made her blushing "I wonder if Fukube-san will do it this time...," Chitanda said "Oh, Satoshi, don't worry I think he's okay, if he hurt you again I'll-," "Umm Sorry... what was you said Oreki-san?"

Crap.

"Nothing! A-Anyway, let's go," I said nervous "Yes!" She said.

Mayaka POV

I'm in Manga Society right now, I don't want face Fuku-chan, not yet.

"Excuse me senpai, is Mayaka here?"

That voice...

"Oh Ibara-chan, yes, Ibara-chan your friends here," Kouchi-senpai! NOOOO... "Y-Yesss...," I said "May I borrow her a moment senpai? I want to talk private with her,"

FUKU-CHAN?!

"Sure,"

XxXxX

Satoshi POV

"Where are you taking me Fuku-chan?" Mayaka ask me... no please... I can't stand it, Mayakaaaa!

"Mayaka, it's about my feeling towards you uh, I..," I said "What? You taking me here to tell me you not love me?! For what I'm coming here?! So you can break my heart again?!" Mayaka ask me.

Seems like it'll be a misunderstanding

"Mayaka I-"

WwWwW

Chitanda POV

As I opened the classic club room, I see Oreki-san sitting on the chair, his head was on the table "Oreki-san? Oreki-san?" I shook him a little then look at his face,

He's sleeping...

I decided to sit beside him then reading a book "Oreki-san is so cute..," I said wah?! W-What did I said?! You are a bad bad bad girl Chitanda Eru! Snap out of it!

"Mmmm.. Oweki said sowwy!" Eh?! Seems like Oreki-san have a dream? Why did he talking like a baby? "Tomoe-nee are meawnieeee!" He said again, seems a recall from his past huh?

I look softly at him, then without realizing I stroke his hair softly.. mm.. his hair was soft for a boy "Mmmm...," he turn his head so he's facing me "Chitanda?" He ask me.

I surprised "I-I'm sorry I wake you up Oreki-san," I said "No problem, did I fell asleep?" He ask me, I just nodded "Mm.. ah.. did you just.. stroke my hair?" It made me blush "Y-Yes... I'm very sorry Oreki-san!" I bow to him.

Oreki POV

I never thought someone would do that, I mean, other than my sister "It's okay," I said "Oreki-san since it's valentine and I have nothing to do I...," wait what?

"Will you come with me to the new Chocolate Cafe?" She ask me.

Me? And Her? To a Chocolate Cafè?

"Sure I guess... when?" The hell, what even I'm saying? "I will pick you up at 07:00 P.M. then!" She said happily "Sure," I said.

"See! I told you Oreki-senpai was here!"

It's the fangirls again. Oh no don't say it was...

"Oreki-senpai~!"

Sh*t Tomoko.

They leader, oh god I have to run "Where will you going my dear Senpai~?" She puts her arm around me "Let me go! I'm not even your boyfriend!" I said "Ara~ how could you said that? We kissing two days ago~"

F*ck you Tomoko! I'm not even meeting anyone two days ago! "EH?! Is that so Tomoko-channn!? Why don't you tell me?" The fangirls start to arguing with Tomoko.

"I am!" Then Tomoko kiss my cheek.

The hell. F*cking sh*t. This. Girl. Is. Insane.

"Release me!"

"Um Oreki-san I will go right now... About the cafè maybe you.. just forget it okay? Good bye!" Chitanda! I forgot her!

And what?! She canceled our plan? No way... no...

If this fangirls know...!

I love Chitanda!

CHITANDA POV

Ahh so Tomoko-chan going out with Oreki-san she's so lucky... I want to.. I really don't like Tomoko-chan, just.., I...

I love Oreki-san

I feel my eyes start to dripping the tear "No Chitanda! NO! You shouldn't cry!" I said to myself "Oreki just see you as a friends you have to accept it..,"

"Chii-chan?" "Chitanda-san?" I look Fukube-san and Mayaka-san holding hands "I see! You two had made up! Congrats!" I said "Thank you Chii-chan... hey are you crying? Your eyes red," Mayaka-san said.

"N-No! Well I'm back Mayaka-san! Bye!"

Satoshi POV

As I look Chitanda-san I know who's fault actually is, I can't be wrong "Mayaka," she stare me "What?" She said "I know who's fault it is," I said "Who?!" Mayaka ask me.

"Hotarou,"

As finnaly I said it, Mayaka running as fast as she can, she's on anger right now. Houtarou deserve this.

Mayaka POV

"YOU! THE LAZY JERK BOYS! PLAYBOY!" I shouted, Oreki is in there with Tomoko "Oreki! I hate you! How do you do this! CHII-CHAN IS CRYING," I said "My dear Oreki will not take care of it right?" Tomoko asked.

"QUIET YOU DAUGHTER OF JERK!" I said "Houtarou, I can't believe what you did to Chitanda-san," Fuku-chan said.

"It...,"

"STOP TALKING AND CHASE HER!" Fuku-chan said.

Oreki POV

I run as fast as I can, Chitanda's house is my target, it's already night, I wear the clothes I wear when we first talk in the cafe (Hyouka eps.2-3) but now, with jacket too.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, someone opened the door, there's a woman older than me she has purple eyes and straight hair, ah, must be Chitanda's mother.

"I'm sorry who are you son?" The woman asked "Pardon me, my name is Oreki Houtarou, I'm your daughters friend," "Ah, I see, you are Eru friend, let me lead you she's in the back of house," her Mother is so nice.. "My name is Chitanda Mizumi, please call me Mizumi-san," she said smiling at me "H-Hai.. Mizumi-san,"

"There's she is, please take care Oreki-san," Mizumi-san said "Okay," I said.

I see Chitanda is sit down in the wooden chair, she look at the fish pool, somewhat I could see sadness and jealousy in her eyes.

"Chitanda,"

She snapped out of thought when I call her, she look at me "Oreki-san... what are you doing here?" Chitanda asked "I came to pick you, we're going to the cafè," I said "I-I told you to forget it...," Chitanda said.

I walked to her then I hold her hand "Hey, today is valentine right? Come on, be nice on me," I said "Oreki-san.. but Tomoko-chan...," "I'm not dating her, change your clothes, we are going with my bicycle,"

Chitanda POV

I change my clothes into a simple white dress, I tied my hair then I going to Oreki-san "Take care Eru, Oreki-san," My Mother said, we both nod and we going to the cafè.

It's really beautiful, I ask my aunt who own the cafè what theme today, the theme is Pink Garden valentine. Sweet!

I order strawberry chocolate and vanilla milkshake, Oreki-san order a green tea Chocolate and vanilla milkshake too.

"Chitanda I'm sorry..," "Let's not talk about that, just enjoy the night won't us?" I ask, he seems a little surprised but nod "yeah,"

In the way home, Oreki-san has found theme for our club, a Valentine Cafè I agreed so do Mayaka-san Fukube-san on the way home..

"Chitanda, why'd cry when Tomoko with me?" He ask "I... because...," "Go on, I'll listen"

" Because I love you ! "

"I hate seeing your fangirls around you, I hate seeing you chit-chat with other girl, because I want make you MINE!" I said.

And what he do next wasn't I expecting

Oreki POV

I kiss her, then hug her "I'm sorry Chitanda... I.. I love you too," I said

"Then you're mine now,"

"Welcome to Koten-bu Valentine cafè enjoy your meal with love,"

"Wah! The milk chocolate is delicious!" "I love this Classics Club Sweet Menu!" "Green tea chocolate are delicious!"

"Guess, your plan works eh, Houtarou?" Satoshi ask "Yeah," Oreki said "Senpai~ you made this for me~" Tomoko again "Nu-uh," Houtarou said as he grabs Chitanda "Houtarou is mine, right?" Chitanda ask, giving Chitanda a wink "Yeah, and you are mine, Eru,"

"Go to the Kamiyama field! Time for Dance Party!"

"Yayyy!"

-Fin-


End file.
